


Alone

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It's the fifteenth day; the 15th day of no Pietro; not even a phone call to say he's okay. You knew going in that it would be like this. He told you he'd be gone at least a month and he would not be able to contact you. You didn't know where he was or what he was doing. You just knew that he was away.

And you hated it. For 15 days you had struggled, but somehow managed, to control the burning inside to act out on your lust. But as you laid in the warm bath, your fingers slowly found their way to your clit. You felt an instant wave of pleasure throughout your entire at just the slightest touch.

It had been so long--too long. Too long since you felt Pietro's warm, stiff, cock inside of you--grinding in and out of you.

You moved each of your hands over your tits and massaged them as you inhaled the steam of the water. You thought about Pietro--you thought about grabbing his firm ass; you thought about your legs wrapped around him--you thought about him pounding you hard and deep making you drip your juices over him while he fucked you.

You moaned as you thought of these things and knew you could explode with pleasure at any second.

You feel a warm breath on your neck and look up: Pietro. He's naked. His chiseled body is ready for you. You start to speak, but he silences you.

In a flash, he's in the tub with you and then inside of you. In and out of you; you moan loudly as you still get used to the feeling of your lips being stretched again by his well endowed manhood. You want to enjoy this feeling forever. You grab his firm ass, and you pull him in even closer and harder against you.

You let your hand slip away and move to your clit, and massage it while he still grinds you--faster and faster--hard and hard--making you remember what it was like to be pleasured by him. Your orgasm came quicker than usual; you exploded over him and could feel your muscle tightening over him. You closed your eyes and grabbed your wet tits as you continued to come. When you finished and opened your eyes, Pietro was gone.

Was it just a fantasy, you wondered. You looked around but there were no signs that he had ever been there. As you stood and put on your bathrobe, you saw it: wet footprints on the heated floor tile that were exactly Pietro's size.


End file.
